Basu
by Ukha.chan
Summary: Bagaimana persaanmu jika kau menerima sebuah surat dari Ibumu yang sudah meninggal 11 tahun yang lalu?/Karena aku tak tahu namanya, aku menamainya Pemuda Bus/"Ayah… jadi ini bunga itu?


Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Romance-Comedy, hurt comfort

Summary : Bagaimana persaanmu jika kau menerima sebuah surat dari Ibumu yang sudah meninggal 11 tahun yang lalu?/Karena aku tak tahu namanya, aku menamainya Pemuda Bus/"Ayah… jadi ini bunga itu?

Chara : Yamanaka Ino dan Nara Shikamaru, OC: Shikaru

Warning : Kisah yang sangat ringan dan mungkin tak ada konflik berarti di kisah ini. Maybe OOC. Don't Like Don't Read. Maaf kalau mengecewakan.

For SHIKAINO fans..

Pemuda Bus

Hari ini aku baru saja pulang dari sekolahku, begitu masuk dari rumah, nenek langsung menyambutku dengan wajah yang tidak seperti biasanya. Wajah nenek menegang dengan raut muka yang tak bisa aku mengerti.

"Cepatlah masuk," Ucap nenek kepadaku.

"Ada apa Nek?" Tanyaku heran.

"Sudah.. nanti saja kau bertanya, ada suatu hal." Setelah nenek mengucapkan hal itu, aku langsung saja ke ruang tengah, aku lihat di sana Ayah sudah duduk di sofa hitam di dekat jendela, mata hitam kecoklatannya menerawang jauh di luar sana. Aku tak tahu apa yang Ayah pikirkan saat ini, yang aku tahu saat ini adalah apa yang ada di genggaman tangan kanan Ayah. Ada sebuah amplop coklat di tangannya.

"Ayah.." Panggilku.

"Kau sudah pulang Shikaru.."

" .."

"Kemarilah.. ada yang mau Ayah bicarakan denganmu," Jawab Ayah dengan nada suara yang tak kumengerti. Akhirnya aku turuti saja perintah Ayah dan duduk di sofa hitam itu tepat di sampingnya.

"Ini.." Ujar Ayah dengan tangan kanannya yang terulur kepadaku, menyerahkan sebuah amplop coklat itu kepadaku. Aku langsung saja menerima amplop pemberian Ayah, amplop berwarna coklat itu rapi dengan ketebalan yang meurutku sangan tebal. "Apa ini Ayah?"

Aku belum mengerti benda apa ini? Apa ini adalah sebuah surat? Dan yang tertulis di permukaan amplop ini hanya…

**_ Untuk Shikaru_**

**_Dari Ibu_**

Hanya itu yang tertulis.

Apa? Ibu? Surat ini dari Ibu? Dari ibuku yang sudah meninggal sejak sebelas tahun yang lalu?

"Tapi, Ayah… Ibu kan-"

"Ayah menemukan surat itu.. tadi, saat Ayah membongkar loteng dan menemukan surat itu di tumpukan album-album lama," Jawabnya lama.

"Mmm.. Ayah belum membacanya kan?" Kataku melempar tanya pada Ayahku.

"Belum.. Kau lihat kan? Kalau surat itu masih rapi dan tak ada sobekan sama sekali?" Jawabnya. Aku hanya menganggukkan kepalaku mengerti dan beranjak pergi dari sisi Ayah.

Saat aku akan menaiki tangga, aku berpapasan dengan nenek. "Bagaimana?"

"Aku akan membaca surat ini di kamarku.." Jawabku pelan, dan menaiki satu persatu anak tangga menuju lantai dua.

Sesampainya di depan pintu kayu berwarna coklat bertuliskan 'Shikaru's Room' aku masuk dan duduk di kasur.

"Shikaru…" Tiba-tiba Nenek datang dan masuk ke dalam kamarku.

"Oh.. ayolah Nek.. Aku ingin membaca surat ini sendirian," Ucapku. Aku sebenarnya secara tidak langsung mengusir Nenek dari kamarku.

Kulihat Nenek hanya terdiam dan melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamarku. Langsung saja ku tutup pintu dan kukunci juga.

Perlahan, kurobek ujung amplop coklat itu. Dan kuambil isinya. Oh Tuhan.. Mengapa surat ini begitu panjang? Surat ini terdiri dari lima belas lembar. Dan akupun mulai membaca surat dai ibuku…

**_Hai Sayang..? Apa kabar? Apa saat ini kau sudah duduk dengan nyaman? Mungkin kau bisa duduk di sofa hitam –yaa.. kalau sofa itu masih ada sih- atau kau duduk di kamarmu yang sekarang? –Ibu tak tahu apakah kamarmu masih tetap sama seperti kamar yang kau pakai saat ini- tapi, setidaknya kau harus duduk dengan nyaman karena Ibu akan menceritakan sebuah kisah yang panjang untukmu. Kisah ini adalah kisah tentang seorang pemuda bus._**

**_Kisah ini berawal di bulan September dan Ibu akan genap berusia 18 tahun bulan September di waktu itu. Pagi ini, awan mulai berarak dengan tenangnya di atas sana, matahari cerah dan burung-burung bernyanyi seperti biasanya. Ini adalah hari yang biasa saja bagiku, Sayang. Pagi ini tas sekolah Ibu bertengger manis di punggung. Setelah bersiap-siap dan sarapan pagi, Ibu mulai berjalan keluar dari rumah menuju halte tak jauh dari tempat tinggal Ibu. Saat berjalan Ibu hirup udara pagi yang sejuk, Ibu berjalan dengan santainnya menuju halte bus. Di pinggir jalan kecil ini Ibu lihat sepasang kupu-kupu berterbangan di sekitar pepohonan yang sedang berbunga, Ibu pikir mereka sedang bahagia saat ini. Mereka terlihat sangat akrab dan selalu bersama._**

**_'Ah.. kenapa aku ini…?' Ibu mulia berbicara pada diri Ibu sendiri, agar Ibu tak melamunkan hal-hal lain yang mungkin… aneh?_**

**_Tak terasa waktu itu Ibu sudah menapakkan kaki di tanah halte. Di sini mulai ramai, kebanyakan yang Ibu lihat adalah anak-anak sekolah, terutama dari Konoha High School dan Junior High School. Saat itu Ibu sampai tak kebagian tempat duduk di Halte ini, padahal Ibu sudah berusaha bangun pagi hari ini. Tak lama kemudian sebuah bus kota berwarna putih dengan corak hitam berhenti di halte ini. "Ah.. akhirnya datang juga," ucap gadis berambut hitam di sebelah Ibu. Dengan cepat Ibu naiki saja bus ini dan oh Kami-sama.. Kau tahu, Sayang? Kenapa bus ini selalu dipenuhi orang-orang?_**

**_Ibu tajamkan mata biru Ibu dan kutengok kanan-kiri dengan cepat. Nah, itu dia, ada sebuah bangku kosong di bangku bagian tengah bus. Tapi, di sebelahnya ada seseorang. Tak masalahlah yang penting pagi ini Ibu tidak berdiri, hehehhe. Dengan sedikit perjuangan akhirnya Ibu sampai dan duduk di bangku kosong itu. Awalnya Ibu tak begitu tertarik untuk mengetahui siapa yang duduk di sebelah.. Ibumu ini memang orang yang cuek kan Sayang? Cuek pada hal yang tak begitu penting. Tetapi saat itu Ibu mulai penasaran dengan siapa yang duduk di sebelah ini, karena selama perjalanan ini dia sama sekali tidak bergerak, apakah dia… mati? Atau mati suri? Ibu sama sekali tak paham dengan kondisi orang ini Sayang.. Langsung saja Ibu tolehkan kepala ke sebelah kiri dan Ibu bisa melihat dengan jelas kalau laki-laki ini sedang… tidur? Atau dia sedang terkena hipnotis? Oh, tidak.. kalau benar dia terkena hipnotis bisa-bisa Ibu yang disangka sebagai penghipnotisnya. Eh, tapi tunggu, kalau benar dia kena hipnotis.. Kenapa dia bisa terlihat begitu nyenyak? Atau.. memang dia sedang tidur…?_**

**_Ibu lihat saja dengan seksama wajah laki-laki yang duduk di sebelah. Mungkin orang-orang yang melihat Ibu waktu itu akan berpikir kalau Ibu begitu nafsunya pada laki-laki ini? Apa kau juga berpikiran seperti itu? Kalau iya… Ibu harap kau segera membuang jauh-jauh pikiran itu karena Ibu hanya ingin memastikan kalau dia hanya tertidur dan tidak kena hipnotis._**

**_"Mmm…" Ibu dengar dia menggumam dan menggeliat perlahan._**

**_"Aku kira kau terkena hipnotis…"_**

**_"Apa?"_**

**_Oh Kami-sama.. Kenapa mulut Ibumu ini bisa berbicara sendiri…? 'Bodohnya aku.'. kalau kau berada di posisi Ibu saat ini, mungkin wajahmu akan semerah wajah Ibumu ini nak.._**

**_"Hipnotis?" Katanya sekali lagi._**

**_"Ah tidak… aku hanya meracau."_**

**_"Oh," Kau tahu? Kini Ibu dapat melihat matanya yang terbuka, iris mata hitam kecoklatannya terlihat sempurna._**

**_"Ada apa?" Katanya malas. "Mmm.. tidak.. tidak ada apa-apa.." Ibu coba mengalihkan pandangan ke depan dan menyandarkan kepala di kursi bus ini. Ibu pikir.. sebentar lagi Ibu akan sampai di sekolah._**

**_Sayang.. itulah saat pertama Ibu bertemu dengannya.. ternyata Ibu yang turun duluan dari bus itu dan dia tetap di dalam bus saat Ibu turun. Entah kenapa saat itu Ibu merasakan sesuatu yang aneh._**

Setelah membaca beberapa paragraf dari surat ini, aku rasa aku butuh sebuah bantal untuk kugunakan sebagai alas di pungggungku. Karena, punggungku sudah merasa agak pegal sih. Setelah kurasa cukup nyaman. Kulanjutkan membaca surat ini dan membuka halaman selanjutnya.

**_ Pagi ini Ibu sudah berjalan tergesa-gesa dan berjalan lebih cepat daripada biasanya. Ibu sama sekali tak peduli pada sepatu Ibu yang mulai kotor karena jalanan basah akibat hujan tadi malam, yang Ibu pikirkan saat itu hanyalah Ibu harus cepat sampai di halte jika Ibu tak mau terlambat masuk sekolah. Dan sialnya lagi, Ibu tidak kebagian tempat duduk dan Ibu harus berdiri berjejalan di tengah-tengah bus._**

**_"Hei.." Ibu dengar seseorang berbicara. Perlahan ku tolehkan ke arah kiri. "Aku..?" _**

**_"Yah.. Kau mau duduk di sini?" Ucapnya dengan mata mengantuk._**

**_"Mmm.. tapi.. bagaimana denganmu?"_**

**_"Duduklah.." Kulihat ekspresinya yang biasa saja dan berdiri dari tempat duduknya._**

**_"Ah.. Terimakasih.." Ucap Ibu dan duduk di kursinya._**

**_Ibu diam saja waktu itu, Ibu tak tahu apa yang terjadi pada diri Ibu sendiri nak.. 'aku ini kenapa.'. Ibu lirik di samping kanan, dia berdiri dengan santainya di tengah-tengah bus. Ibu perhatikan dalam diam model pakaian pemuda bus ini, –Ibu menyebutnya pemuda bus karena Ibu belum tahu namanya- dia memakai celana jeans hitam polos dengan kemeja berwarna hitam dengan corak putih kotak-kotak, oh ya.. ada sebuah ransel hitam yang bertengger manis di punggungnya. Pemuda bus ini bagi Ibu juga sedikit aneh. Kau mungkin binggung, mengapa Ibu menyebutnya aneh. Tapi, kalau kau ada di saat ini.. di waktu dan tempat yang sama dengan Ibu, kau mungkin akan setuju dengan Ibu karena model rambutnya yang dikuncir satu dan mencuat ke atas. Kalau dilihat-lihat Ibu jadi teringat dengan mahkota buah nanas, yah... model rambutnya memang seperti buah nanas sih. Kau ingin tahu lebih banyak tentang pemuda bus ini? Dia.. memiliki tinggi tubuh yang cukup tinggi –bagi Ibu- dan untuk ukuran seorang laki-laki dia ini memiliki kulit yang putih tapi tidak pucat._**

**_Ibu mulai berfantasi dengan pikiran Ibu sendiri, siapakah pemuda ini..? Opini yang pertama kali keluar dari pikiran Ibu adalah.. Apa dia ini seorang mahasiswa? Hmm.. mungkin saja dia adalah seorang mahasiswa baru yang sedang menuju ke kampusnya, Ibu lihat dari wajahnya sih, Ibu yakin umurnya tidak berselisih jauh dari Ibu. Atau dia adalah seorang pekerja kantoran? Asumsi ini keluar saat Ibu melihat wajahnya yang terlihat seperti pemikir.. ehem.. dan terlihat cerdas._**

**_Ibu buru-buru memalingkan wajah Ibu ke arah lain saat dia tiba-tiba menoleh ke arah Ibu._**

**_"Ada apa sih..?" ucapnya dengan nada rendah dan penuh tanya._**

**_"Tidak.. tidak ada apa-apa.."_**

**_Kau tahu? Setelah itu kami sama-sama diam dan Ibu baru memperhatikan bahwa orang yang duduk di sebelahku adalah seorang gadis manis berambut coklat dengan kacamata hitamnya. Ibulihat ke arah jendela dan Ibu baru sadar kalau Ibu akan sampai di sekolah. Setelah bus berhenti di depan halte dekat sekolah, Ibu berdiri dan mengucapkan terimakasih sekali lagi padanya, dia hanya tersenyum kecil dan kembali duduk di bangkunya._**

**_ Hari ini hari minggu dan aku tidak berangkat sekolah. Pagi ini Ibu hanya membantu Ayah menjaga toko bunga kami, 'Toko bunga Yamanaka' toko ini sudah kami kelola selama bertahun-tahun sebagai toko bunga turun menurun, dan setelah besar nanti mungkin Ibu akan meneruskan usaha toko bunga ini –Oh ya.. apa took bunga ini masih ada sampai sekarang?- Karena Ibu sangat menyukai bunga, terutama mawar ungu. Kau tahu Sayang? Sejak kemarin Ibu selalu teringat pada pemuda bus itu, ingat warna matanya, ekspresi mengantuknya, model rambutnya dan juga suara baritonennya itu._**

**_Hari minggu pagi ini took Ibu ramai dikunjungi pembeli. Mungkin karena hari ini adalah hari libur yang cocok untuk dimanfaatkan oleh sebagian orang sebagai 'Hari Berkencan' mungkin.. itu hanya asumsi Ibu saja sih. Dan sesuai dengan dugaan Ibu kalau hari menjelang siang, toko bunga ini mulai beranjak sepi. Ibu hanya duduk-duduk di balik meja kasir sejak beberapa menit yang lalu. Saat itu tangan Ibu reflek mengambil sebuah kertas dari note kecil di atas meja kasir. Mengambil sebuah pulpen bertinta hitam dan mulai mencorat-coret kertas berwarna pink ini. Ibu pikir, Ibu ini orang yang tak punya darah seni sama sekali, tapi entah mengapa di kertas pink itu sudah terbentuk wajah seorang laki-laki dengan model rambutnya yang seperti buah nanas._**

**_-;-;-;-;-;-;-_**

**_Hari ini hari senin dan Ibu berharap banyak dan berdoa di sepanjang jalan menuju halte bus agar Ibu bertemu dengan si pemuda bus itu lagi. Ibu berkata dalam hati, 'Jika aku bertemu dengannya hari ini. Aku yakin dia adalah jodohku.' Ibu berjalan lebih cepat daripada biasanya karena awan yang ada di atas sana mulai berwarna hitam. Oh, tidak.. Apakah akan turun hujan? Kalau benar akan turun hujan, sialnya Ibu tidak membawa payung hari ini._**

**_Sepertinya doa penolak hujan Ibu waktu itu tak didengar oleh Kami-sama, karena beberapa menit kemudian hujan turun dengan derasnya. Dan Ibu? Ibu harus berlari sekencang yang Ibu bisa agar Ibu cepat sampai dan berteduh di halte. Untungnya Ibu termasuk orang yang dapat berlari dengan cepat dan syukurlah Ibu tidak sampai basah kuyup._**

**_Setelah menunggu cukup lama akhirnya bus yang ditunggu-tunggu datang juga. Tanpa buang-buang waktu Ibu langsung masuk saja di dalam bus. Sekarang ini Ibu sudah berada di dalam bus lewat pintu belakang bus, Ibu mulai menengok ke kanan dan kiri untuk mencari si pemuda bus. Dan kau tahu? Mungkin Ibu harus menelan harapan ini dalam-dalam, karena Ibu tak melihat dia di dalam bus ini. Oh Kami-sama.. Apakah dia bukan jodohku?_**

**_Ibu duduk di bangku yang hanya untuk berdua dan Ibu memilih duduk di dekat jendela , Ibu berniat untuk melihat hujan dari balik jendela. Embun-embun di jendela mulai memenuhi permukaan kaca, pandangan Ibu jadi tak begitu jelas karena embun-embun itu. Saat itu Ibu mulai berbicara pada diri Ibu sendiri, kenapa pemuda bus itu tak ada? Kami selalu bertemu di hari-hari sebelumnya, mengapa sekarang tidak? Apakah dia sakit? Sehingga kami tidak bertemu, atau dia sekarang sedang libur kuliah atau libur kerjanya? Mengapa tadi pagi Ibu begitu mengharapkannya? Kenapa Ibu menggambar wajahnya di kertas pink itu? Dan kenapa-_**

**_"Kita bertemu lagi."_**

**_'Hah? Apa? Aku tidak mengatakan kalau kita bertemu lagi, justru aku ingin mengatakan kenapa kita tidak bertemu lagi? Tapi, eh tunggu..'_**

**_"Pemuda bus?" Ucap Ibu dengan memasang mimik muka terkejut._**

**_"Siapa pemuda bus?" Tanyanya dengan alis kanannya terangkat, "Aku?"_**

**_"Hah?" Oke, Ibu seperti orang bodoh sekarang._**

**_"Kau tadi memanggilku 'Pemuda Bus', itu bukan namaku."_**

**_"Oh, kalau begitu. Siapa namamu?" Oh Tuhan.. Aku mulai idiot sekarang!_**

**_Pemuda bus itu diam saja, tersungging senyuman tipis di bibirnya, "Kau menanyakan namaku?" Aku hanya memutar bola mataku._**

**_"Nara.. Nara Shikamaru."_**

**_"Nara… san-"_**

**_"Kau cukup memanggilku Shikamaru saja… Yamanaka… Ino.."_**

**_Eh? Aku terdiam dan mengerjapkan mataku darimana dia… "Darimana kau tahu namaku?" _**

**_"Dari name tag yang ada di seragammu."_**

**_Oh Tuhan… Kau tak merasa bahwa Ibu bego kan?, "Ah, iya.. panggil aku Ino saja, Shika.." "Konoha High School ya? Kau kelas berapa?" Tanyanya padaku._**

**_"Aku kelas dua belas."_**

**_"Oh."_**

**_"Kamu bekerja?" Kini gantian Ibu yang bertanya padanya._**

**_"Tidak.. Aku kuliah di Konoha University."_**

**_"Setelah lulus nanti.. Ibu ingin melanjutkan kesana. Dijurusan kedokteran."_**

**_Dan percakapan itu terhenti, dan Ibu lihat si pemuda bus , ehem.. Shikamaru maksudku, dia bersandar pada kursi bus dan mencoba untuk memejamkan matanya. Dalam hati, Ibu masih bertanya-tanya, 'Kenapa saat aku naik bus tadi dia tak ada di bus? Dan sekarang, tiba-tiba dia ada dan duduk di sebelahku. Apa dia ini hantu? Malaikat? Atau.. dia seorang pesulap? Daripada aku mulai berimajinasi gila dan berasumsi yang tidak-tidak, lebih baik aku tanyakan saja padanya.'_**

**_"Shika..?"_**

**_"Yah..?" Dia menjawab pertanyaanku tanpa membuka matanya._**

**_"Kenapa tadi saat aku naik bus kamu tidak ada di dalam bus ini? Padahal.. di hari-hari sebelumnya , kau selalu saja sudah berada di bus sebelum aku."_**

**_"Oh itu.. Aku bekerja pada hari minggu, dan pagi tadi aku baru pulang dari tempat kerjaku."_**

**_"Kau juga bekerja?"_**

**_"Yah.. di hari Minggu, Rabu dan hari Kamis.. hanya part time," Jawabnya dengan ekspresi mengantuk._**

**_"Oh.. begitu.. Ah, aku akan turun Shika.." Ibu langsung berdiri dan akan melangkah jika dia tidak menginterupsi. "Kurasa kau butuh ini."_**

**_"Apa?"_**

**_"Di luar hujan.. dan kau tak bawa payung kan?" Katanya sambil menyerahkan sebuah payung berwarna hijau tua kepadaku,"Tapi… bagaimana denganmu?" Tanya Ibu waktu itu._**

**_"Gampang," Jawabnya serta menjejalkan ganggang payung berwarna hijau tua itu di tanganku._**

**_"Tap-"_**

**_"Tak ada penolakan," Katanya cepat memotong pembicaraanku._**

**_Tak terasa Ibu pun tersenyum waktu itu Sayang, "Terimakasih banyak, Shika.." Dia hanya tersenyum, senyumnya sangat tipis._**

**_Dan Ibupun langsung turun dari bus dan membuka payung berwarna hijau tua itu. Ibu terdiam setelah turun dari bus. Mata biru Ibu menatap bus berwarna putih dengan corak hitam yang semakin menjauh dari pandanganku. Bagi Ibu, bus itu bagai sebuah jembatan yang membantu Ibu untuk bertemu dengan Shikamaru –si pemuda bus itu- hujan semakin deras dan Ibu menengadahkan tangan untuk sekedar merasakan tetesan-tetesan air hujan yang turun saat ini. Bau khas tanah yang terguyur air hujan menggelitik hidungku. Dan Ibu baru menyadari bahwa bus itu sudah menghilang dari penglihatan Ibu._**

Jadi, Ibu dan Si Pemuda Bus itu bertemu di salah satu bus..? Aku juga sedikit heran, bagaimana bisa Ibu dan Si Pemuda Bus itu bisa saling bertemu tiga kali berturut-turut dalam suatu bus? Yah.. meskipun mereka tidak bertemu di hari minggu sih, karena Ibu kan libur pada hari minggu waktu itu. Setelah membaca sebagian dari surat ini, aku juga punya satu pemikiran yang sama dengan Ibuku, Apa mungkin mereka –Ibu dan Pemuda Bus- itu berjodoh ya..? Aku jadi senyum-senyum sendiri membaca surat dari Ibuku.

'Tok Tok..'

"Sudah waktunya makan siang, Sayang…" Aku mendengar suara Ayah di balik pintu kamarku.

"Sebentar lagi Ayah."

"Tidak.. kau harus ikut makan siang bersama kami sekarang," Ujarnya dengan tegas. "Kau bisa melanjutkan membaca surat dari Ibumu itu setelah kau makan siang."

"Iya Ayah.. aku akan turun sebentar lagi, " Jawabku. Aku memasukkan kembali surat ibu itu ke dalam amplopnya. Dan membuka pintu, kudapati Ayahku masih berdiri di balik pintu dengan wajahnya yang datar.

Dan tanpa menunggu Ayahku, aku langsung saja turun dan duduk di kursi samping nenek. Di meja makan sudah siap berbagai macam lauk, sayur, ikan dan tentu buah-buahan. Dan aku lihat Ayah baru saja datang dan langsung memposisikan diri di kursinya. Kulihat wajah nenek masih seperti saat aku baru pulang tadi, entah apa yang dipikirkannya. Mungkin saja tentang surat dari Ibu itu.

"Sebelum makan, marilah kita membaca doa dulu," Ujar Ayahku sedikit mengagetkanku.

Oh iya.. kalian belum tahu siapa nama Ayah dan Nenekku ini kan? Aku akan memperkenalkan mereka pada kalian. Ayahku bernama Shikamaru.. Nara Shikamaru dan Nenekku ini adalah Yoshino.. Nara Yoshino.

"Apa kau sudah selesai membacanya?" Ucap Ayah.

"Belum… aku belum selesai membacanya, Pemuda Bus.."

"Uhuk..uhuk.." Kulihat Ayahku jadi tersedak karena aku memanggilnya 'Pemuda Bus'

"Apa Ibumu menuliskan itu pada suratnya?" Tanyanya dengan mimic wajah terkejut dan bola mata hitam kecoklatannya yang melebar.

Aku hanya menanggapi dengan senyuman kecil tersungging di bibirku. "Nanti aku akan mengizinkan Ayah untuk membacanya."

Nenek langsung saja menoleh padaku, "Nenek juga boleh.. tapi nanti setelah aku dan Ayah membacanya," Ucapku sambil tersenyum penuh arti kepada Nenek.

"Yah… Padahal Nenek ingin sekali membacanya sekarang. semenjak Ayahmu mengatakan bahwa dia menemukan sebuah surat dari Ino-chan di album tua itu, Nenek jadi sangat penasaran," Ucapnya sedikit kecewa.

"Nanti Ibu juga akan membacanya kan? Bersabarlah sedikit, biarkan Shikaru menyelesaikannya dulu," Jawab Ayahku dengan wajah mengantuknya.

Ibu.. Aku baru mengerti sekarang, bahwa sifatku yang suka mengantuk merupakan sifat turun-menurun dari Ayah. Meskipun begitu, aku setuju denganmu Bu.. kalau Ayah itu mempesona. Aku jadi tak sabar ingin melanjutkan membaca surat Ibu dan mengetahui kisah kalian berdua.. Kisah Ibu dan Si Pemuda Bus…

To Be Continue….

Halo… salam kenal, saya adalah author amatir yang sedang belajar untuk menumpahkan ide-ide saya pada sebuah kisah atau tulisan. Saya adalah author lama dari zaman 2010 tetapi saya hiatus lama, lupa password akun fanfiction yang dulu dan akhirnya membuat akun yang baru ^,^)

Hajimemashite…

Semoga dapat menghibur hari-hari kalian.. Salam Long Live ShikaIno \(^O^)/

Review..?


End file.
